Lightheaded
by Nerfiea
Summary: The line between death and life is small. Certain feelings can show one or the other sometimes both. Ed finds this to be true after a run in with a murder. How does Ed feel and how close is he to death? Parental!RoyEd no yaoi


_"Am I lightheaded because I'm not dead or because I'm still alive?" ~ Heidi Sandige_

His mind was reeling so fast that complete thoughts were not capable of entering his brain. 'Go, go, go...get to safety!' was the only thought that was getting through. He had felt this way before; felt the life in him dying. How long ago has it been now; two, no, three years ago? Maybe. Had it been more than once? Ah, yes, that's right about four times already, making this the fifth, or perhaps, the last time.

_First_: When trying human transmutation.

_Second_: Hunted by Scar.

_Third_: In the fifth lab.

_Fourth_: The mine explosion.

_Now_: Being attacked by a some criminal. Wait it was a mass murder! That's right, the team was investigating a string or killings!

His mind was starting to get clearer, things about what had happened, starting to come pack to him. He should have listened, if he had then he would not be in the mess that he was in now. Words like: idiot, stupid, dummy; ran through his head. Once again, Mustang was proved right; he should have just followed orders.

Mustang had told him to not try and draw out the murder. That Investigations (now under the command of Alex Louis Armstrong) was going to help out in the case. This was a direct order from his Commanding Officer, who was now a general.

Then again, Mustang had always been his Commanding Officer. With that in mind he was known for not following orders, always charging right into battle, and throwing cation to the wind! A few years back, as he was a teenager, this might have been acceptable; not okay, but still somewhat fine. Though, now things were different. He was nineteen years old, a damned colonel, had no use of alchemy (because he gave that up to get his brother's body back), and still made the same irrational choices that his younger self would make. Had he not grown up at all?! Had he not learned from the four previous times he had felt this feeling to stay away from it?!

_This lightheaded feeling.._.

Even though his mind was still going, his body came to a stop. He panted for the air that seemed to not stay his lungs. His head was now heavy from both thinking, and the dizziness that seemed to make the world spin. Resting his head against his chest, he could barely make out the puddle beneath his feet. Was it red? What was it? Oh, it's blood...his blood. But...why was he bleeding? That criminal...no, murder had cut open his side. So deep that he was still losing blood.

Starting to sway, he slowly moved himself so he was leaning against a wall. It was a brick wall? Where...oh yeah, he was in an alley. A dark alley. He could see light coming from one end of the long, dark, alley. He had no idea of how long he had been running, where he was, or his attacker. Unfortunately, at night all of Central looked the same; he felt as if he'd been running in circles, not getting where he needed to. Safety.

_Lightheaded and dizzy.._.

His legs could no longer hold his wight, buckling out from under him. He slid down the wall. Now leaning his head back he could see light coming from part of the wall above him. Widows? Oh...it's a building. Looking back where he had seen light from the end of the alley, what was the light? A street? Maybe he could go get help...

He slowly tried to stand up, only to fall helplessly back to the ground. If he could find something to lean his weight on he could try to get the end of the alley. But what could he use?! It is not like he has alchemy?! He could not make anything that would allow him to lean up against that would support...oh the brick wall...

Feeling up the brick wall he gripped a piece of brick that stood out some for the rest of the wall. After about five feeble attempts at standing up, he seceded. Pulling himself up he leaned against the wall panting. He did not realize that standing up would be so exhausting. Now all he had to do was walk down to the end of the alley. Piece of cake!

Easier said then done...with each step Ed could feel the dizziness from the loss of blood and the exhaustion setting in. After what seemed like forever he made it near the end of the long alleyway.

Mustang looked up at the lights that lined Central's streets. He had just got done visiting Madame Christmas; the night was still young maybe he could go for a little walk before hopping in his car to go home. As he was walking he could not help but look down the alleyways; it was as if something was trying to tell him something. Though at first nothing could enter his mind about what could be so troubling. That was until he heard a small whimper/moan of pain come from one of the dark tunnels. Looking inward to the alley he had to squint to see what could have made such a noise. Though when he did see what he was looking for fear, panic, and a bit of frustration ran through him. There lay Edward Elric covered in blood. Lots of blood from what he could see. As he moved closer to Ed two golden eyes laced with pain looked up at him.

"M-mustang..." Came the slow and slurred speech.

"Edward! Are you hurt? We need to get help!" Dropping all formality and showing his concern for the person he had felt as something like a son to him.

"What...I...uhh. I th-think I am bleeding..."

"Ed..." Mustang was starting to realize that Edward was going into shock, or could have that way for awhile now; it was hard to say how long.

"We n-need to get the killer, he...I...was...uh"

Ed started to close his eyes. Mustang knew he had to act quick or he would lose the nineteen year old. Gently picking Ed up Mustang carried him to the car, putting Ed in the back seat. He drove as fast as possible without losing control; besides no ticket or fine would be worth losing his son.

Once he drove up to the hospital he carried Ed in only to have a crowd of nurses, doctors, and orderly taking his load. He watched as the only family he felt like had besides Madame Christmas be taken away.

_Lightheaded from stress..._

He waited and waited for news. It seemed like forever even though only a hour had passed. What if Ed had died? What if he had missed something important, like where the blood was coming from? What if he would never see, take, or hear the crazy blond again. What if...

A young doctor walked out to greet him. The doctor looked familiar, though right now it was even harder to place names with faces. Let alone keep from trying to stop placing thing that could have gone wrong in his head.

"Hello Mr. Mustang, I am Dr. Knox. I think you may know my father."

"Yes I do. How is he, I mean Ed."

"Stable. He had a large cut to his side and will be spending quite sometime here."

"Maybe that will keep him in line..."

"Ha ha! Might, though I am sure the nurses will keep in line very well."

"May I see him?"

"Of course. Right this way."

The young doctor lead him to the room. Though when he was about to open the door he stopped. He was thinking about something for a minute before he turned to Mustang.

"He won't be waking up for awhile, though when he does there is no need to get someone. But if Ed is a ton of pain, call for nurse."

"Okay, thank you."

_Lightheaded with life..._

Everything around him felt heavy, but not is head. It felt like it was on a cloud, but trying to go even higher up. Though there was a weight holding it down, keeping it safe. Looking to his left he saw Mustang. He had to be mad, Ed just knew it. He was going to scold Ed until the day one of them died.

"I know your mad just say it."

"Yes Edward, I'm mad, pissed, and right now very grateful your alive."

"What?! No lecture, Mustang."

"I think you learned your lesson, besides I don't have to lecture you."

"And why not?"

"Because the nurses and doctors will do it for me; you'll get to know them quite well in the next few weeks."

"Ugh...but, we are okay right?"

"Yeah we're fine."

**A/n: hope you all enjoyed that. I got the idea from the quote and this is the result. Also, for those who read my other stories (A new day and Different Times) I will be updating soon. **

**~Nerfiea **


End file.
